


You won't break me

by LeWanderinGaal



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Contest Entry, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had a word limit for this contest and it's exactly 5000 words long, I love that tag, I love this sites tagging system, I mean, It's up to you if they are dating, K-Jams Valentine's Day FanWork Contest, K-Jams Valentine's Day FanWork Contest 2017, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Missing Persons, Mutant!Jin, Mutant!Rap Monster, Mutant!Suga, Mutant!YoonGi, Park Jimin Is a Good Friend, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, X-Men AU - Freeform, You are a mutant, You are half Korean, i guess??, kind of, mutant!namjoon, mutant!reader, very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWanderinGaal/pseuds/LeWanderinGaal
Summary: K-Jams Valentine's Day Fan Work Contest 2017 | Prompt #1: First LoveYour first kiss, first cuddle session, first heartbroken time, first time being jelous of someone, first love. Most people had a different name for each event. But you didn't.In where NamJoon was the second mutant you meet, but still owned all your firsts.But you didn't know the feeling was reciprocated untill you tried to hook up Jimin with YoonGi.A Kim NamJoon x Reader story, ft. YoonMin[Cross-posted on Wattpad]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I basically made an account in here to post this, can you believe it? I mean, I already had a Wattpad one where all my works are, but it was about time for me to join this site.
> 
> Anyway, I had problems not making this story loger than 5000 words, and english is not my first language. I am my own beta reader so any mistakes are my fault.
> 
> Enjoy!!

The first time you came across a mutant isn’t in your favorite childhood memories’ box.

 

“So you don’t have mega intelligence (Y/N)?”

 

You were against a tree in the back of your elementary school, and your so called classmates were against you for being a grade above what your age dictates you to be.

 

You were terrified.

 

“I swear I don’t, my parents just happen to have taught me all of that at home and I was able of skip.”

 

“Yeah sure. I think you are just hiding your mutation.” The boy came closer to your small body, and grabbed you by the dirty school tie you were wearing.

 

“Wh-what if I happened to be one?” Your parents never really told you about mutants, you knew they existed thanks to T.V. shows and a cousin of yours telling you about his mutant friends.

 

A smirk came across the bully’s face. And suddenly the branches of the tree you were leaning against started to grow and hug you.

 

Correction: they were strangling you.

 

“Then you should probably use your powers now if you don’t want to die.”

 

You froze to that. If he was a mutant too why was he trying to kill you?

 

But you never found the answer to that, since one of those for-lunch benches passed flying in front of you and hit the boy and one of his minions.

 

As soon as that happened the branches went back to their normal length and you fell to the floor gasping for air.

 

“HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!”

 

The minion who wasn’t hit obviously ran away, but turns out the other two boys were unconscious. You didn’t know nor cared at that moment though, you just ran to your “savior” and clung to him as hard as you could. He was a couple of years older than you.

 

“Thank you so much. I thought I…I thought I was really going to die.”

 

He put a hand over your head but it felt almost like a hit.

 

“Are you alright?” He said while lowering himself a little to be at your level.

 

“Yeah, I am now. Thank you so much again.” This time you added a bow to your gratefulness statement, your parents telling you how in Korea it could show more respect than the mere words.

 

“Hey there’s no need for that. You aren’t Korean, are you? I mean, you do look kind of asian but…”

 

“No, I arrived here almost 2 years ago, but my mom is Korean.”

 

“Wait, aren’t you from the family in the department 1603 who brought a giant blue robot pillow to the building?”

 

“It’s called R2-D2 but yes! Do live in there too?” Your smile was wide at that moment just like his, and you could see now his dimples.”

 

“So can we be friends then? My name’s NamJoon by the way.” He said while giving you his hand to shake.

 

“And I’m (Y/N)!” But when you grabbed his hand, you felt like your hand was under a lot of pressure and whined at the pain.

 

“Oh my god I’m sorry, is just, I can’t control my strength yet. Let’s go with the nurse.” He sounded terrified.

 

“It’s okay, it’s nothing.” Then it hit you. “Are you a mutant?”

 

He jolted a little at your sudden question, but nodded anyway.

 

He didn’t smile until he saw a huge grin in your face.

 

It seemed like the second time you meet a mutant was perfect.

 

*******

 

Some years had passed since that and you and NamJoon had grown really attached to each other.

 

After the incident at your elementary school that impromptu day, NamJoon and the other boys were scolded and suspended from school almost a month, but you asked in his classroom for homework and lectures so you could give them to him at his house.

 

Your parents loved the fact you had a friend and that he saved you from some _nasty mutants_ …yeah, your never told them NamJoon was one too.

 

You spend time at his house, his mom cooking you goods, or when it was at your house your parent making you traditional dishes from his home. On vacations you did your chores at your house and then went to hang out with him.

 

After you both reached middle school, the time you could spend together saw itself being reduced to just a couple of times per week, each one of you having different classes and projects and (surprisingly for you) new friends.

 

You learned what love was and how you are supposed to felt when you like someone. Apparently, if you were comfortable enough with someone, spent a good time with them and cared more for the other person’s happiness than yours, you could say you were in love.

 

But the only one you felt like that was towards NamJoon, and you were missing the so popular butterflies or the nervousness or the sweaty hands. Maybe they were wrong. So you kept hanging out with him like you had never had that talk with your classmates and teacher, telling yourself how you didn’t like him.

 

Oh how wrong you were.

 

Before you could finish middle school, one day he showed at your house with a gloomy look on his face, so different from what you were used to see.

 

It made your heart ache and it felt _horrible_.

 

“Nam, what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m leaving (Y/N). We are moving.”

 

You couldn’t say a word, if you did, you were going to cry, and it would mean acknowledging what he just said.

 

But your eyes started being waterfalls despite your command. And suddenly you were engulfed in the most dreary and heartbreaking hug you had ever been in.

 

It was the first time you hated to cry.

 

You didn’t have time to exchange contact info with NamJoon (meaning new address nor parents numbers) so you lost track of him and you missed him by loads, for lots of weeks and even months you cried every time you did something that reminded you of your time with him.

 

It was when you discovered what it meant to be heartbroken.

 

*******

 

When you were in your freshman year at high school, you meet this cheerful boy, Park Jimin, who was an amazing dancer and a lovely guy.

 

You two meet by chance, you were searching for a place to study alone (like always since NamJoon left) and you saw him dancing in some empty classroom. You stared at him during all his practice and when he was done you just clapped. He was scared and angry at first, but somehow you ended being friends.

 

You hadn’t have one in a while, and you helped each other with school homework (you helped him) and teaching the other how to dance (him to you).

 

You told Jimin about your childhood friend and how devastated you were (or rather _still_ were) and all the crazy things you did and learned. And when you told him NamJoon was a mutant you found out his family was a mutant rights activists one.

 

His parents loved you and you really feel comfortable around them, being able of listen to stories of their mutants friends and how Jimin’s mother and little brother had mutations too, but with little ones so almost no one noticed.

 

On the other hand, your parents thought Jimin was _something more_ for you. They had hopes that after all this time of being on your own, aching and almost _grieving_ you had found another guy who could make you happy.

 

But that wasn’t the case. Sure, Jimin made you happy, but not in _that_ way. You knew Jimin didn’t fancied girls, in fact, you are pretty sure you saw him flirt with the guy behind the coffee shop counter (who ditched him for being “a kid”).

 

At the end, his family and him were what made your spirit lift and gave you forces to keep moving forward, to give the best to your studies and look forward to get an university degree.

 

Jimin, later told you about how he wanted to audition for this company who wanted to create a Hip-Hop boy group.

 

“Are you sure this hip-hop isn’t the same as what it is in the US?” You were in a chicken restaurant, eating while studying for the incoming exams next week.

 

“Well, as much as korean hip-hop and rap and all of those music genres are inspired in the US’ versions, somehow you can pin-point the differences between thEM! … aww man.” Jimin has just spilled his coffee all over your table and was just pouting and watching the wasted beverage.

 

“JIMIN WHAT ON EARTH! OUR NOTES!” You were quickly grabbing notebooks and books and putting them in another table and chairs, away from the growing brown puddle in the table.

 

After cleaning everything and apologizing to the owner, she told you to don’t go back to study AND eat at the same time. That’s how you ended studying under some trees at a park in (you could say) a middle point between yours and his house.

 

*******

 

“JIMIN I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!” You ran to your friend and gave him a bones breaking hug.

 

“(Y/N)…I can’t breathe..:” or maybe an asphyxiating one.

 

“Oh, yes, sorry. But tell me, how was it?”

 

“It was great! I mean, I was nervous as hell and all, but they said they would call me if I’m in.” he showed you the document he was given with all the information.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be chosen. Did you see the already selected members?”

 

“Nope. But we were informed they already have 3 rappers, so they are looking for singers and dancers.”

 

“And you fit that description. Come on! Let’s go celebrate with some alcohol!” you passed (as much as you could) your arm over his shoulders and started walking to your favorite chicken restaurant.

 

“(Y/N) we can’t buy beer we are underage!” he was suddenly really nervous and weirded out by your idea.

 

“Yeah, but Miss SunHee isn’t, and we are her favorite customers after all.”

 

“Sunny. Remember she likes to being called Sunny.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I know, I just like to mess around. Besides, you won’t be allowed to drink in the group even when you reach the age.”

 

“I guess you are right. I don’t even like beer though.”

 

“Nor I. By the way, don’t let the fame posses you alright? The ego demon is so common on artists is a shame their fans believe they are great persons when they neglect their pre-debut friends.”

 

“Don’t worry, that won’t happen. But, saddest thing is, if we get in we will have to sign a contract where we promise to don’t have a girlfriend for 3 years.” He was smirking. This little bastard.

 

“Yeah well, that won’t be difficult for you, but I should warn you: Try not falling in love with one of your group members.” You gave him the “idols tend to be handsome and you’re hella gay mate” look.

 

“As if I would let that happen. If you have been able of not falling in love with someone then I think I can develop a sibling relationship with my group boys. But that’s only in case I get the call. Let’s drink then!”

 

*******

 

Chim-Chim

(Y/N)!!! I’M DOOMED!!! TT 

*sighs* Is he ridiculously handsome? :1

 

NOT ONLY that buT aLSO HELLA CUTE AND COOL AND OMG ;-;

 

Dude, you have told me thousands of stories about YoonGi but I don’t even know him?? I need to approve the guy >:(

 

So I can’t date him if you don’t approve him? :c

 

Nopity nope. You are like my brother and I need to make sure he knows that if he breaks your heart he will have to deal with me.

 

…

Does this have something to do with NamJoon??

 

Kind of...

But that’s just a factor. Now, when will I meet him?

 

What if you come to our stage debut?

 

That would be fantastic! Send me the date, time and place and I’ll be there! :D

 

Sure thing!

By the way, do you know my leader’s name is NamJoon?

 

I think you mentioned it twice actually. Why?

 

e.e

Don’t you think it might be /your/ NamJoon???

 

Jimin, he never was mine to begin with. Besides, I’ve come across other two guys called NamJoon in my life so I don’t think so.

World’s too big.

 

Ugh. Okay. Talk to you later.

 

You knew NamJoon loved to write songs and how he even made some small covers with some friends of him in the past, but you didn’t think he would join a boy group, since they have to dance, and we all know how that’s not his strength, nor yours.

 

Maybe you complained to Jimin about calling NamJoon yours, but in fact, you did miss _your_ NamJoon, and every time he told you something about his leader being an amazing composer you felt some kind of challenge bubble inside you, thinking how _your_ NamJoon would be a way better composer.

 

*******

 

The day of stage debut came, and even though Jimin spammed you with the MV of their debut song, you told him you wanted to be impressed in the live performing, being that your first impression of both the song and the group.

 

That day was a little chili, but nothing a small sweater or jacket and some converses wouldn’t fix.

 

When you made it to the place, you saw a little group of fans already gathering in the zone, so you texted Jimin about how you were already in the zone. He didn’t reply you, so you called him instead. This time he picked up, and quick.

 

“(Y/N)! WHERE ARE YOU?”

 

“Jimin don’t scream! I’m outside, but there’s a group of fans already in here, so I don’t think I will make it pass the security guards.”

 

“Just, give them the phone. I will tell them to let you pass.”

 

“Does your manager knows?”

 

“I asked him before inviting you, of course he know I’ll have visits.”

 

After approaching one of the guards and telling him you knew Park Jimin you gave him your mobile for him to talk to Jimin, and after apologizing to you he let you pass and told you where you could find them.

 

When you got to the door of the room he told you they would be in, you knocked and called for him.

 

“Chim-Chim! I’m here! Can I-“ Before you could finish, the door swung open and you were embraced in a hug.

 

“I’m so glad you came!”

 

“Of course I would Jimin, how could I miss my best friend’s stage debut?”

 

“Wasn’t NamJoon your best friend?” he said while letting you go of his embrace and allowing you to see his smirk.

 

“Well yeah, but he’s not at my side at the moment, and I can have a few best friends.”

 

“Here! Let me introduce you to the rest of the guys!” He grabbed your hand and walked you to the cushions on the (impressible bigger on the inside) room.

 

“Guys! The best friend I’ve been telling you about is here! (Y/N) meet Bangtan Sonyeondan!”

 

And so you found yourself being surrounded by 5 boys and Jimin, each of them introducing themselves to you, some more shy (JungKook) that others (HoSeok). They gave you both their real and stage names.

 

And time has arrived.

 

“So, you are the infamous Suga.” Right after he told you his stage name you had to get something out of this conversation.

 

“What do you mean?” he sounded tired and confused. Gosh, when was the last time these boys got some decent sleep?

 

“I mean Jimin have told me a lot about you.”

 

“Like what?” Ok, you didn’t know if he was being rude or it was just the fact he didn’t know you.

 

“Like how an amazing rapper you are and how besides loving to sleep you give everything you have every training and rehearsal.” That was a compliment, but it’s indirectly given by Jimin.

 

“He has? Told you that, I mean.”

 

You nodded, but before you could keep going you heard another voice call for the guys, and you supposed it was their leader, since one member was missing and they were 7.

 

But when you turned and saw him, you froze. Time started to go in slow motion and you could only feel yourself walking to _him._

 

“Alright boys, we are going out in 20 minutes so I say we should…” he was looking at you now, and the shook in his eyes was more than evident “…(Y/N)?” his voice was low and it broke at the end.

 

You nodded, it seemed like you were doing that a lot that day. “NamJoon? Is, is this really you?” Your voice was already shaky at the moment you said the first syllable.

 

He didn’t answer with a nod or a verbal answer, he just hugged you.

 

And that hug was pain, and suffering, and longing and happiness and joy all at once.

 

“I can’t believe it’s you (Y/N), it’s been so friking long, I thought I would never see you again.”

 

“And you think I wasn’t the same? You left, NamJoon. You left a hole, a wound in my life I thought it would never heal.”

 

His embrace around you tightened, and so did yours.

 

“I-I’m sorry (Y/N) you know it was not a decision I had power on.”

 

“Yeah I know, which made it worse.”

 

Tears were falling down your face, and you could feel water touching your head.

 

You have no idea how long you’ve been hugging, nor when you ended in the floor, grabbing each other like your lifes depended on the other not going away.

 

Sadly, someone cleared their throat.

 

“Uhm, hyung? I’m sorry to interrupt whatever is going on, but you were in the middle of a speech and we have 5 minutes left.”

 

Were they sure? You swore it was less than 2 minutes the time you hugged.

 

Eventually you pulled apart and stood up, offering a hand for him to take and help him stand up.

 

“Are you staying? Leaving?” He wiped your tears away with his hand.

 

“Staying. Watching performance.” Oh boy, how much you missed using short and key words from the ideas to talk to him in order to save time.

 

“Good. Wait after. Gotta talk.” He gave you his beautifully dimpled smile.

 

“(Y/N) this isn’t a telegraph, speak correctly!” It was Jimin’s voice what broke your little bubble and to be honest, you knew how weird speaking like that sounded, but it didn’t stop you.

 

You went to get your VIP zone card for the concert and you could almost swear you saw YoonGi throwing glances at your _second_ best friend.

 

The feeling you got, when the last member you meet that afternoon, was like someone had returned you a lung you didn’t know you were missing. You could easily breathe again, without a weight over you.

 

*******

 

That night the show was amazing. The song was lit. The boys looked badass as hell (yet a little funny). The choreography was amazing.

 

You loved it. And you loved having NamJoon back.

 

You had been a moral support for the boys and a little peck of normality in their lifes, but you were there mainly for Jimin and NamJoon of course.

 

Jimin usually needed someone to rant about how hard it was to not kiss YoonGi or about how much pressure he had about keeping a fit and marked body. And of course about some hate they came across on the web.

 

But NamJoon…NamJoon was a mess.

 

Since the beginning he felt like he was the less handsome in the group, and he had gotten a lot of critics in both his dance skills and composer/writer ones.

 

You always told him how he was handsome besides anything what he could read or hear. You hugged him till he cried himself to sleep that time a show made him read the hate comments towards him. You stand up for him when a so called fan told him he should wear sunglasses again to cover his “ugly face”.

 

You almost slapped him to stop him for apologizing innumerous times for you ending with a purple check after that time, telling him how it was okay for you to get a little physical pain in exchange for him to stop being mentally hurt and attacked. After all, you beated the crap out of that girl with mere words; after she punched you, she was banned from any BTS event. So it was a win.

 

He was there for you too when you had a mental breakdown thanks to all the stress your university was causing you, or for when you felt like you weren’t enough for your family. He let you cuddle him and watched with you your favorite shows.

 

But there were happy times too, like when you brought your console to the dorm and played against each other for hours, when you _tried_ to cook something for the rest of the guys and he ended breaking something (that was later fixed by Jin’s healing/fixing powers).

 

You loved the time you had with him, and wasn’t even aware of how close to him you were drifting, like a boat being slowly moved by the sea. Not knowing where you would end, but the path existing, you just didn’t know it.

 

*******

 

“YoonGi, could you pass me that book please?”

 

“Can’t you stand up and get it yourself?”

 

“Yes, but I don’t want to lose the track of where this point on my essay is going to, so I just wanna check a quote. Pleeeeease?” You were currently sitting in the dinner table at the boys dorms (seriously, you spent more time in there than at your house) and were about to finish a 30-pages-long essay, and you really didn’t want to stand up, so why not ask Suga the telekinetic?

 

Oh right, one of the first things Jimin told you about Suga was how he had the “stunning ability of making things fly or activate them with his mind”. Telekinesis.

 

“Fine, Which one?”

 

“Yay! Fundation by Asimov please.”

 

After he passed you the book, and you could check the quote to use it in the conclusion of your essay, you started to put away your stuff, and decided to wait a little for the rest of the boys before you left the dorms.

 

“Hey YoonGi, you want some hot chocolate?”

 

“What’s the occasion?” Even when his voice sounded slightly monotonous, you could see the interest in his eyes.

 

“Nothing? I just want to make time ‘till the boys arrive so I can say bye and head home.” You didn’t need a reason to make it, did you?

 

“Oh well. By the way, I think they haven’t told you yet, but we are going to a party one of our staff members is having and you are invited too.”

 

“Is it casual? Do you still want chocolate?”

 

Two nods by his part were your cue to go and prepare the warm drink, thinking about what to do.

 

*******

 

“And then, Nams thought it would be a great idea to make the school fence’s bars look like bows.”

 

The music was loud. Turns out the party was at a rather big house and more people than you imagined where there. Also there was free alcohol.

 

You usually didn’t drink, but you have had enough of your school and needed a small break, so you made the boys (who weren’t allowed to drink) swear they were going to take care of you if you ended being more drunk than intended.

 

“But, why would hyung make the bars look like bows?”

 

“Kookie, I‘ve no idea, next but ‘t was hilarious.” You took another shot of vodka.

 

Yup, probably your image wasn’t the best right there.

 

“(Y/N) I think you should slow down that. Come on, give me the-“ You snapped your hand with the glass away from Jin’s who was trying to take it away.

 

“Nopity nope. Only way you are getting dis? Is by drinking it yourself. But since your healing powers prevents you from getting drunk you ain’t getting it.´

 

But when you felt a strong hold on your wrist you felt like your drunkenness level dropped almost 5 points.

 

“(Y/N), darling, come on. I think you have had enough.”

 

“But NamJoon, isn’t alcohol supposed to help you forget the stress for a little?”

 

“Yes, but it’s going to do the complete opposite to you tomorrow if you don’t stop now.” And with that, your drink was taken away.

 

You only pouted and rested your head on NamJoon’s shoulder, looking around in hopes of something interesting happening…which you did.

 

Jimin was clearly nervous around YoonGi, and by that you mean he was making awkward jokes, maybe worse ones than Jin’s. But YoonGi still laughed and hugged the young boy at times.

 

It was cute as hell.

 

“Pst, Joonie, look over there.” You tugged at his clothes and slightly pointed to where the “couple” was.

 

“What? They do that a lot. Honesty I don’t care what people say they should just kiss already.” You knew he was rolling his eyes by hearing his voice. Gosh why you had to know so much about him?

 

“Yeah I know, I’ve been waiting for something to happen even before you guys debuted.”

 

“You knew since then? I only know Suga fancies Jimin since almost a year ago.”

 

“WaiT YOONGI LIKES JIMIN?” you jerked yourself up into a sitting position while whispering-screaming to him, and his face was one of pure confusion.

 

“Yeees? I…wait, you know about the other part of this couple right? Not YoonGi’s one.”

 

The fanatical nodding you did got you dizzy, but nothing you couldn’t handle.

 

“Maybe we should do something about it? Would ARMY’s be mad?”

 

“Naa, they love the idea of them both being in a relationship. Some of them would rather have them date each other than dating anyone else.” Oh so he knew about the shipping thing.

 

“Well then you should kiss Jin.” He chuckled at your idea.

 

“Yeah right…Maybe later.” But his confession made your heart stop beating for a couple of seconds.

 

You had never been jealous before…you didn’t like it.

 

*******

 

“Ur hair’s so sft.” A hand in your head.

 

“But ur hair’sssssso cool.” A hand in his head.

 

“Aww, thanks…we where d’ng s’mthing…why r we dr’nking?” A confussed look was on his face.

 

“We were trying to hook up Yoon and Jimin…” you looked at the tangled sleepy couple in the couch. “…buuuuut I think they didn’t need help.”

 

You asked if you could get the boys drunk for just today, in the name of a greater good, and after you getting the green flag, you dragged all the boys inside the house, shot glasses and vodka in the coffee table.

 

It all started with a Never Have I Ever game, and every time you “loosed” a safe point you had to drink. Jin left with Kookie, telling something about how he “still had to at least wait a year to drink”.

 

Tae and Hobi passed out after two round of the game, and either Jimin and YoonGi were saints or they changed some answers in the name of not drinking too much.

 

NamJoon and you fell in _their_ hook up trap, but you would know about that in the morning. Right now, you were lost in RapMon’s eyes.

 

“Has anyone told u how mesmerizing ur eyes r?” He gave you a sloppy smile.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Who?” You didn’t know if be glad or sad about that.

  
“You!” He threw his arms around you, making you fall to the floor, and somehow, you were lying in your side, looking at him and your foreheads almost touching.

 

“But…‘sides me?”

 

“ARMY’s, but’s not the s’me.”

 

“Why? There are really cute, beautiful and sexy ARMY’s out there.”

 

“Yeah I know. But u’r perfect.” He snuggled against you while saying that, but you were confused, both his words and the fogginess caused by the alcohol messing with your head.

 

“I don’t get it. You have a world of people to pick. Why would you-“ Suddenly words couldn’t get out of your mouth.

 

Since he was kissing you.

 

It was a slow and clumsy kiss, filled with so many unsaid statements, but you could feel the smile on his lips and you realized you’ve been waiting to do that for so long it was painful.

 

You keep giving each other little kisses and pecks, until you heard a phone camera sound.

 

“Hyung! I told you to silence the camera!”

 

“I thought I did. Let’s get out of here. Quickly.”

 

JungKook and SeokJin, those sneaky bastards. They wanted that picture to either blackmail you for food or NamJoon for chores.

 

A peck in your nose snapped you out of your thoughts.

 

“Leave ‘em. Let’s cuddle.”

 

“Are you using the short system or are you sleepy and drunk?”

 

“All of ‘em. Now shush. I need to focus on not breaking you.”

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t break me.”

 

“How are u sure ‘bout that?” His eyes were full of worry.

 

“I have a feeling...” He wasn’t convinced “…and I have a blocking mutations mutation.”

 

He stared at you. Blinked and then smiled. The smile you loved so much.

 

“I’m disappointed I wasn’t the first mutant you got to know.”

 

“Don’t worry, you have all my firsts that matter.”

 

“You too. That was my first kiss.” Huh. His drunk smile was funny but adorable.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get lots of them.”

 

…

 

 “What will your manager and ARMY’s say?”

 

“They’ll love you. And our manager ships us so don’t worry.”

 

Life only got better from that night on.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was it! 
> 
> Theres not better way of finishing a story than with drunk fluffly lovers, right?
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed this, please let me know what you think of it and help me with boths on the contest event: https://www.facebook.com/events/246354219140412/?active_tab=discussion 
> 
> Read you all later!!
> 
> After Posting Note: So, I just realized this site adds a giant space for each enter?? I will fix that later. Also, the word count isn't 5000 anymore in here 'cause I could create the chat style. Anyway :v


End file.
